Life Happens
by blue-crystal-dolphin
Summary: Lucy and Dusty are having a baby. Many twists and turns in the stoy. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's POV.**

I waited patiently for the timer to ding. I needed to know. I needed to know if what I suspected to be true was. I paced back and forth in front of my bathroom door, watching the timer. Checking my watch every five seconds.

I know you are all probably wondering what I am doing pacing back and forth in front of my bathroom with an egg timer set. Well isn't it obvious, I just took a pregnancy test. Yeah you heard correctly a Pregnancy test.

Lucy Montgomery, Daddy's perfect little princess has gotten herself knocked up. Well at least I think so. I'm hoping I'm wrong, on two counts. I'm way too young to be a mother. I'm only eighteen and I'm going off to college this summer. What would it look like if I attend Williams a prestigious college, Pregnant, yeah not too good huh? In addition, I'm not ready.

The father probably isn't ready either, I mean he's old enough to be a father, hell he's more then old enough to father a child. His name is Dusty Donovan, and he's let's saying a bit older then me. I don't care however, I love him, and he loves me.

You all are probably saying a baby is from the love you both share and you should embrace that. Normally I would. However, Dusty's and mine relationship has just begun. This unexpected pregnancy is the last thing we need right now.

Would I abort the child if I were pregnant? No, I wouldn't. Would I want to keep the child? That is an important question, and choice I will have to come up with. Do I want to have a child with the man I love? Yeah of course I do. Do I want to have a child now? No, but if its gods will I guess I will.

I continue to pace. Until finally the bell to the timer dings. I close my eyes. This is it. The moment of Truth, I open the door slowly to the bathroom as if something is going to pop up and spook me.

I go over to where the test is. I look at it. I grab hold of the test; I collapse to the floor in tears.

**Tbc...so what does the test say. Is it Positive or Negative? **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dusty's POV**_

I park my car a little bit away from the Walsh Estate don't want no one knowing I'm here. I walk towards the house. You're probably wondering what I'm doing, aren't you? Well I'm going to visit someone, someone I care deeply for.

Her name is Lucy Montgomery, and man is she a knock out. I really don't know why she loves me. I'm not exactly the type of person you bring home to a family function, hence the reason I'm sneaking through the back gate. Oh, everyone knows about the relationship that is between Lucy and me. We have been upfront about it, from the beginning.

As you can see from sneaking in, no body approves of the relationship. However, I could give a damn about what her family thinks. I'm going to be with Lucy and no one can tell me not to see her.

I reach her balcony and climb up it, I jiggle the handle to her French doors, and she has the unlocked. Good. I walk into the well-lit room. "Lucy." I call out as I look around. "Luce Where is you." I call again.

I walk further into the room and stop suddenly when I hear crying coming from the bathroom, I run to the door and swung it open. The site broke my heart, there was Lucy balled up on the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

I bend down to where she was, I see something in her hand. I'm not to sure what it is though. "Lucy? Baby? Princess? I call out using pet names I have used for her since we met. I put my hand on her back and begin rubbing it in circular motions.

She looks at me with her beautiful Hazel eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She managed to say as she got up and then collapsed against me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"For what? What do you have to be sorry about?" I asked her as I smooth out her hair. "Baby what is it? What are you sorry for Huh?" I look around the bathroom; I notice the remnants of the test on the bathroom counter. Oh, shit. I gently lift Lucy's head up so I can look into her eyes.

"Lucy?"

"I'm sorry." She says again handing something.

"What's this?" I asked my eyebrows rose a bit. I look at the item. No this can't be happening, not now. "Lucy?"

"I'm sorry."

"Hey no, we're gonna handle it. Remember when I told you when were in the box. I told you what ever happens we would handle it. Lucy this is just something that happens. I'm not gonna regret having a baby with you."

"It's too soon to have a baby, I'm not ready. You're not ready. We just aren't ready."

"Yeah, but life happens Luce. Life Happens and I like to go with the flow of things. Hey if god wants us to have a kid. I say bring it on, I may not be prepared. But I sure as hell am gonna be ready for what ever comes our way." I try to assure her I'm not upset about her being pregnant.

Do I want to have a child? Hell no. However I have no choice, if it is gods will to give us a child, so be it. Would I like to have a child with Lucy? Hell Yeah, I would, however I just thought it would be years down the line. When she finishes College, you know when she is older

Not when's she eighteen. No one is going to like this. No one. I turn to Lucy. "Luce we're gonna have to tell everyone, are you ready for that."

She shook her head. "No, I don't wanna either."

I pull her close again. "We have to, I'll be right there alright. I love you Lucy." I say as I continue to hold her. I rest my head on top of hers, I continue to comfort her.

I'm not ready to tell them, I don't want to disappoint them. I tilt her chin back. "You're having sex with me Lucy; I think disappointing them has already happened."

Lucy smiled a bit. She liked how I always put myself down. "Hey we don't have to tell them just yet, we're gonna be alright though. We will be. I promise you that.

I just hold onto her. Wondering how are we going to explain to her family, that we are having a kid. I continue to hold Lucy gently comforting her.

**Tbc...Well she's having a baby, how are they going to tell her family. The citizens of Oakdale. Stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lucy's POV**_

**Four days later **

I really do not know what I did to deserve such a caring man as Dusty. I really don't know how he even puts up with me, I mean a year ago I would have scoffed at him and called him some unforgivable things.

However now, I couldn't imagine my life without him in. I love him. I love him more then life itself. There were only two men in my life, that I have giving myself completely to. Aaron Snyder my first boyfriend, the boy I thought I would Love forever. Then there is Dusty Donovan, the man who has father the child I'm am carrying.

When I look back now with Aaron I realize I was never in love with him as I thought I was. I was a sixteen and thought I knew everything there was to know about Love. I thought Aaron was my soul mate the one I was meant to be with for an eternity.

However, that has changed. I wasn't meant to be with Aaron, I know I was meant to fall for him, think I was in love with him. However I knew that the love I would have for him would remain as a friendship or little sister type love, Platonic. I never thought the man I would give my self too completely, sure Aaron, and I had sex; however, that was what is. Just Sex. I never gave myself completely to him.

I never loved him enough to give myself completely to him. I never made love to Aaron. However, with Dusty, it's different. With Dusty, I feel as if I'm losing something every time we make love. I also feel as if I'm gaining a part of him, that he doesn't want to let go.

We give all of ourselves to each other completely, without regret. We tell each other things we never dare tell anyone, we trust one another, we love one another. There is no compromising.

Dusty is my soul mate, I'm sure of that now. A year ago, I may have laughed at anyone who told me that I would be carrying the child that Dusty Donovan had fathered. However now I couldn't imagine my life without him in it.

"Luce you ready to go?" I hear him calling me; I was in the bathtub trying to relax. I wanted him to join me. He thought I needed some space to think about what I was going to say to my family.

First, we are going to the doctor to get a confirmation on the test. "Ready?" I say as I walk out of the bathroom, I have on a pair of cream-colored slacks and a button down Pink and white striped blouse, on my feet I have on a pair of cream-colored strapped high-healed sandals.

Dusty smiled at me. We leave out the balcony. Dusty leads me to where his car is parked. Once we are there, he pulls me into an embrace and kisses me deeply. We are in this position for a few minutes before he pulls back.

"Hey what was that for?" I ask.

"Nothing, I just wanted you to know what ever happens. I will never leave you."

I smile as I get into the car. He shuts the door and goes around to the driver side. We both fasten our seatbelts. He starts the car and heads to memorial.

Once we're there, I go to the front desk and check in. Once I'm checked in, I go back and take my seat next to Dusty. He entangles his hand into mine. "We'll handle this. Together." He said pulling me close and kissing the top of my hand.

"I know whatever happens right."

"Lucy Montgomery." The nurse calls for me and I get up. I turn towards Dusty.

"You coming."

He shakes his head. "No, I'm gonna stay out here. Unless you want me too."

The nurse smiles. "It is probably best if you wait out here sir."

I smile and Kiss Dusty gently on the lips. "Be right back." I say as I go to see the Doctor.

About fifteen minutes later, I return to Dusty who is busy reading some article in a magazine. I walk over to him and smile. "Congratulations Mr. Donovan you're gonna be a daddy." I smile. It feels a little different now that I have had enough time to let it register in my mind.

I'm sure Dusty has too, because he's grinning from ear to ear. "I'm gonna be a father?" I nod. "We're having a baby?" He asks and I nod smiling.

"Yeah." I smile; he picks me up and swings me around. He then suddenly stops. "Luce now we have to tell your family."

"We'll handle it remember, Together we will handle anything." I smile as I snuggle into his embrace, not caring who saw us.

**Tbc...Next on Life Happens. Lucy and Dusty prepare themselves to drop the bomb on all of Oakdale, how is the 'good' citizens gonna react, more importantly how is her family going to react. Stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dusty's POV.**_

**One month later.**

I cannot believe it; I am going to be a father. A father. I am trying to let this whole idea of fatherhood sink in. I have not quite grasped the concept of it yet. How did I deserve this, I mean in less then a year I have a woman who loves me unconditionally, and to top that off a baby on the way.

Was saving Lucy's life good enough to give me all of this, I saved her life but never expected the award to be this big. I was not even expecting anything. I did not want anything. Knowing Lucy was safe was award enough for me, I never thought I would fall in love with her. I never thought she would fall in love with me, and I never thought we would have a child.

A child. Me a parent can you even imagine, me being a parent. I cannot. I guess we all have to start somewhere though. I am getting up there in years. I never told anyone this; I want to have a family before I turn forty. I never thought the family would be with my ex's niece however.

"Dusty?" Lucy is calling me.

"Yeah babe." I call back. We are going to tell her family, she has called everyone over. Including the scum, she likes to call father. Craig was Acquitted on all counts because lack of evidence. She called him there to rub her pregnancy in his face. I want him there to tell him Lucy belongs to me now. Craig has treated her like an object for way to long; I want to make it clear that he no longer has a hold over her.

Craig must learn to except that his daughter is an adult and can make her own decisions, I did not force her to have sex with me, and I know Craig would want everyone to believe I did. I know Lily and Lucinda would as well. They probably even told Lucy that I was just using her as I use my 'other' entire woman, I fck them and leave them.

Lucy is different, I love Lucy. Rose D'Angelo, I Loved her but never was in love with her. Molly McKinnon was my Fck buddy, I never loved her, Lily was my first child love, but never my first real love or the love of my life, and of course all the Cindy's, Sharon and Heathers in between. There was no string-attached sex.

I never loved anyone truly or deeply until Lucy had entered my life. I am madly, deeply, insanely, and regrettably crazily in love with Lucy Montgomery. The woman who is carrying my first-born child.

"You ready?" She asked as she threads her finger into mine. I nod.

"Let's get this over with." I say as I open the door to the Walsh Estate.

Everyone Lucy had invited is there, all of her family and then some. I see they are shocked to see me there.

"What is Dusty Donovan doing here." I hear Lucinda say.

"I'm here with Lucy you old hag, we have some important news to tell everyone. So if you would just shut up and let us do it you can all go back to your pathetic lives you all seem to like." I smirk knowing what Lucy is about to say will blow the roof right off of this house.

Man I'm gonna love watching Lucinda, Lily and Craig react to the news. Anyone else, I don't care about. I go over to where Lucy is.

I put my hand on her back and pull her into a passionate kiss, after five seconds I pull back. "You ready to tell him our news Princess."

Lucy goes clears her throat. "Well I'm Pregnant."

Tbc...

Now everyone knows. What is everyone's Reactions.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lucy's POV**_

"I'm pregnant." I manage to get out. I closed my eyes waiting for something to happen. However when I opened them, I looked around and saw a room of shocked faces.

"Surprise." I say a bit sarcastically. I look to Dusty who is as shocked as I am at everyone's reaction. "Oh come on guys I mean we aren't expecting you to cheer and applaud us, but for goodness sake would some one at least yell at us." I manage to get out.

The silence is too bearing. I look over at Dusty. And mouthed a quick help. Dusty smiled.

Dusty cleared his throat and began speaking "Luce did you mention, to them that I'm the bastard who Knocked you up." I do not know what it is, but Dusty sure know how's to irk my grandmother, because as soon as he said that Grandmother came unglued.

"I will not have such Talk in my house. You heathen." Grandmother shouted at Dusty.

"Heathen? Don't you know any other words you old buzzard" Dusty retaliated back.

"I can call you some choice words if you like Dusty?" Lily made herself know. "How about Molester, child rapist, Cradle Robber."

Dusty just stared at her as if he was just waiting for her to finish, she kept going. "Are you finishing yet?" Dusty asked.

"Yes I am." Lily said thinking she go the best of Dusty.

"First of all Lil, Lucy is Eighteen years old. So your threats mean nothing, as for the rest anyone else who wants to take a shot at me goes ahead take your best shot. It is not going to make me stop loving Lucy. Understood. So I suggest if anyone else has a problem, tell me now." Dusty shouted to the family.

My father got up. He went over to Dusty. "She had her whole life ahead of her Dusty, you bastard." with that my father pulled back his arm ready to slug him in the gut.

"Daddy No." I say as I block Dusty with my Body. My father tried to pull back however he could not I am hit right in the gut. I gasp out for air as I hold onto my belly falling to the floor.

"Lucy?" I hear my father say.

"Lucy? Luce?" Dusty drops down to my level. "Princess you alright?"

I Just shake my head. "No, I'm not."

"Someone call an ambulance quick." Dusty shouts. I hear my Aunt Margo using her influence to bring an EMT unit stat.

"Please let my baby is alright." I pray to whoever is listening, Please let it be just fine." I ask, I beg. As I hold on to my stomach.

The EMT unit gets there quickly they get all my vitals and what not, and they take me to Memorial hospital.

**Tbc...Will Lucy and Dusty's Baby be all right.**


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
**_Dusty's POV_**  
  
"Please let my baby be alright." Lucy keeps saying repeatedly, I am in the ambulance with her. Holding her hand trying to assure her that everything is going to be just fine.  
  
However, I am having a hard time believing it myself. Craig had hit her hard. I could Fcking kill the bastard for doing what he did. I could Fcking kill myself for not pushing Lucy out of the way, and I could Kill Lucy for putting herself in harms way.  
  
"Dusty?" I hear Lucy calling me, she sounds a little frantic as if she wants to make sure I am still here. I grabbed her hand to assure her I am not going anywhere.  
  
"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." I explain as I hold her hand stroking her fingers. "Everything is gonna be fine." I try to tell her again.  
  
The Ambulance had come to a stop. The doors to the ambulance opened and the EMT pulled Lucy out of the back, I followed behind not wanting to get in the way.  
  
John Dixon who was on call in the ER had come to Lucy's aid. "What happened?" He asked one of the EMT's  
  
She was hit hard in the stomach, full force. She's two and half months pregnant as well." The EMT answered.  
  
"Alright, Thank you gentlemen." John went over to Lucy.  
  
"Lucy who is your doctor." Lucy however still was mumbling about the baby so I stepped in.  
  
"Dr. Schiller is her doctor, John." I explain. John turns toward me. He seems shocked to see me.  
  
"Dusty what are you doing here with Lucy?" He asks. I look at him as if he just fell off the turnip truck. I mean I thought everyone in Oakdale knew about Lucy and me.  
  
"John, I'm the baby's father. Surely you did know that." I explain to him. I shook my head and laughed. "You know John for a doctor you aren't very smart."  
  
He clears his throat. "Well I um...I knew there was something going on with you and the young girl, I just never new you'd go as far as to have sex with her."  
  
I close my eyes. "Look John, I have had enough of this from her family, I don't need it from you too." I yell. I am being fed up with everyone's accusation that I am just using Lucy for my own personal reasons.  
  
John sighed. "Dusty she's young, and impressionable."  
  
"The hell with everyone who thinks that. Lucy is smart. John I tried to push her away, I knew getting involved with Lucy Montgomery would be wrong. However, she would not let me push her away. You know something, I am so glad she kept pulling me back in. I can't imagine life without my Lucy." I explain truthfully, using the term 'my Lucy' she is my Lucy, I love her more then words could say.  
  
Dr. Schiller had made it down to the ER to check on Lucy. "John how is she?"   
  
"She was hit pretty hard, we did some tests and she seems to be just fine, the baby I however leave that up to you Doctor." I hear John and Dr. Schiller talking.  
  
I go up to her and ask if the baby is going to be all right. "Dr. Schiller."  
  
"Mr. Donovan I'm sure your baby is gonna be just fine lets not forget who's this kid's parents."  
  
"I laugh."  
  
"Yeah well, just you make sure of that." I tell her as she goes into check on Lucy. I would have gone in with her. However, I have some unfinished business with somebody.  
  
I noticed Craig coming in and heading straight for Lucy. I block his way not permitting him access to Lucy. "Where you going Montgomery." I ask him. He looks at me as if I had no right to be there.  
  
"I'm here to see my daughter Dusty, now if you don't mind moving." Craig says calmly.  
  
"I'm not moving Craig, I'm not moving. Do you know why I am not moving? I am not letting you go in there to try to worm yourself back into Lucy's life. I'm not gonna let you hurt her again."  
  
Craig chuckled a bit. "I'd never hurt my daughter Dusty, I love her."  
  
"Well you sure have a damn funny way of showing it." I tell him. We argue for a good fifteen minutes before Dr. Schiller came out.  
  
"Mr. Donovan?" I turn my head. Before I could respond, Craig steps in.  
  
"How is Lucy can we see her."  
  
"Mr. Donovan, Lucy is asking for you." Dr. Schiller said. I nod and go into the cubicle where she is. 


	7. Chapter 7

I close my eyes. There must be a god. If I ever doubted before I do not now. I am certain there is one. He let me keep my baby. I am so grateful right now. I am so grateful that I will not take any moment I have for granted.  
  
When I thought my baby was gone, I thought my whole world was gone. I had nothing left. I don't even think Dusty could have made it all right. "Princess." I look up to see him standing smiling at me. "I just heard. Thank God everything is alright." He said as he moved towards me.  
  
"Dusty." I just said his name to assure myself that he was indeed there.  
  
Dusty moved towards me. He grabbed my hand and just held it. "How you feeling?" He asked. I smile at him. He's always so kind and generous. So wonderful.  
  
"I'm doing much better now that my…I mean our baby is alright." I say to him entwining my fingers into his. "I love you Dusty Donovan, I love you so much." I say as I burst into tears.  
  
"Hey, hey, what's this all about?" He said as he tried to comfort me.  
  
"I don't know how I became so lucky as to find such a wonderful man like you. I don't how I became so lucky to have a child with the man that I love so much, and I'm so, so sorry for the way I had treated you before, I was wrong." I don't know what had come over me, but I had all the sudden felt the urge to apologize to him for treating him the way I did.  
  
He cupped my face in his hands. "Lucy don't you ever apologize to me, I don't need your pity, I had enough of that with Lily, Molly and Rose all I want from you is your love nothing more and nothing less." He said as he kissed me sweetly on the lips.  
  
I just close my eyes and savor his closeness. "I love you more than life itself Dusty."  
  
Dusty put his palm to my cheek, "I know." He softly said. "I love you and I love our baby." He said happily. "I'm so glad that the baby is alright, it made me realize how much I want this Luce."  
  
"Want what." I asked confused.  
  
"You, a family, and a baby. I want it all. I want my cake and I want to eat it too. I know sounds greedy, but hey it's me we're talking about." Dusty smiled.  
  
"I want it all too." I smile leaning in for a kiss. He gives me a quick kiss before backing away; I better let the others see you. I don't want them to get the impression I'm being too greedy by keeping you to myself."  
  
"Let them wait, and besides I'm the one being greedy."  
  
"How's that?" Dusty asked one his eyebrows crooked.  
  
"I want you here with me always, I want you to stay here with me for the rest of your days, I want you to love me for ever and ever, and I just want you to be with me." I tell him, he smiles at that thought.  
  
"I'll try to do my best Princess, but I'm gonna need something in return, I just don't do something for nothing." He smirked.  
  
"Like what, what do you need you have me."  
  
"Yeah, but I want you to have a healthy baby girl, that's all." He smiled  
  
"A girl?" I think a moment; I couldn't believe Dusty wanted a girl. "I'll try my best."  
  
"Good." He said kissing me one last time before going to get the family.  
  
I just smile. Yeah life is gonna be good.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dusty POV**_

Three months later.

It has been three months since that fatal day at the hospital; thank goodness, the baby is going to be all right. Everything is going just fine; it is going, as you would expect it.

Lucy insecure about her weight right now, she thinks I do not love her because according to her she is bigger then a blue whale. I could not stop loving her if I tried. However, because of those damn pregnancy hormones she does not think I do.

I look over to her as she sleeps. I could watch her forever, just staring at her beauty. God she is so breathtakingly beautiful, I still wonder how I became so lucky. She shifts a bit, and opens her eyes.

I smile as she stares into my eyes. "Hey what are you doing awake." I ask. It is only three AM, I could not sleep.

She just smiles. "I'm hungry. Can you get me some seedless watermelon and some sardines with mustard?"

I chuckled a bit. "Luce first of all seedless watermelon isn't in season and second that is just disgusting. Oh don't give me that look." She does her trademark pout. The one that always made me crumble at her every whim.

"You don't love me." She accuses. She has been using this accusation for quite a while.

"Of course I love you, I'm her aren't I."

"You feel pity, you don't want to leave a fat ugly pregnant woman alone, and it wouldn't make you look good."

I laugh at her imagination. "Lucy, I love you. I love you more than I thought possible and if it's seedless watermelon and sardines with mustard you want, I will go and try to find some." I say giving her a quick kiss.

I put on some clothes I exit the room. We are in my suite at the lake view I get down to the lobby and remember its 3am; nothing is open at 3am. I go to the bar. It still open. "Mr. Donovan what can I get for you." The bartender asks.

"Could you have room service send some seedless watermelon and sardines with mustard up to my suite, Lucy is hungry." I ask him remembering Room service.

He looks at me oddly, but complies. "Of course Mr. Donovan, I'll have them send some up right away."

"Thank you." I tell him as I go back up to the room. I enter the room and Lucy is not where I left her.

"Lucy? Luce where are you sweetheart?" I call for her; I however do not get an answer.

I look around for her. I check the bathroom, "Lucy?" I call again. She is not there. Where is she?" I begin to panic. Did she get so insecure that she left me?

I then hear a knock on the door. "Lucy?" I say as I open it, on the other side of the door is a stranger.

"Mr. Donovan?" He asks

"Yeah."

"This is for you." He says as he hands me a note and leaves. I open the note and read it.

_If you want to see your pregnant girlfriend and the baby alive, again you will do exactly what I want._

I read the note. Oh god, no not again. I try to figure out who wrote it, there is not name anywhere on the paper and not return address on the envelope

_**Tbc....Lucy has been taken, who would take her?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Lucy POV**_  
  
I wake up and I look around, not recognizing my surroundings. "Dusty?" I call out for him, wondering maybe he brought me some place else.  
  
"Dusty isn't here sugar." I hear an elderly woman's voice. I look over at her.  
  
"Who are you?" I ask the woman.  
  
"The names Blanche, Blanche Hedrick I am Mr. Donovan's soon to be mother in law." The woman said. I looked at her as if she was crazy;  
  
"Okay lady, whatever, look Dusty isn't even engaged to be married. I'm the one he's with, and the last time I checked lady you weren't my mother."  
  
"Look girlie, I'm not one to play games that bastard jilted my sweet daughter Ellie five years ago, Ellie loved that man, and she's depressed because of him. I have taken the one thing that means the most to him. And that is you."  
  
I looked at Blanche as if she was crazy. "So you take me, what I have to do with your daughter being Jilted, I didn't even know Dusty back then."  
  
"No, but you are the one thing he admires most in this world. I have you, and he will do everything even doing exactly what I tell him do to make sure you are safe, darling."  
  
"Like what?" I was scared now. How far would Dusty to go to protect me. Would he do exactly as this woman wanted? "What exactly did you tell him?"  
  
"I told him if he wanted to see you and your brat alive again, He will marry my daughter like he was supposing to five years ago." She threatened my child, no one threatens my child. No one threatens Dusty's child.  
  
"Please don't hurt my baby."  
  
Blanche laughed, "I won't have to do anything, if he does exactly what I want."  
  
"Marry your Daughter, and live happily with her." I stated the obvious. I wondered if Dusty would go that far as to marry a complete stranger to protect our baby and me. Would he marry this girl just to protect me?  
  
If I know Dusty, he will do it. He will marry her just to protect his kid and me. He knows to always take every threat with a grain of salt, and he knows how to usually handle them. He knows how to handle threats on his own Life, but I am not sure if he knows how to handle threats on the people he loves dearly.  
  
"Mother is that her." I hear another female's voice come in. "Is that the girl who has 'my Dusty.' Confused." I looked up at her and could not help but laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" She asked. She was quite pretty. Tall and slender, her breast size could be a few cups smaller, and her blonde hair could use an update, as could her make up.  
  
"Nothing." I reply.  
  
"Look you may have Dusty now, but he will always love me." She flashed a diamond to me. "In fact we are getting married tomorrow."  
  
I shoot a look her way. As if to say "What...  
**_  
_****_Tbc...Will Dusty go as far as to marry this Woman to protect Lucy and her baby, or will he find her in time and expose Ellie and Blanche._****_  
  
_****_I apologize profusely if anyone is named Ellie or Blanche_**


	10. Chapter 10

I could not believe she was back here, after all she had put me through she had the gall to show her face to me again. Her name is Eleanor Hedrick. She goes by Ellie however. She and I were engaged once upon a time. Yeah you heard me Engaged.

However when I found out she was just using me I ended the relationship. Dustin Donovan does not get played. How did she play me? Well she pretended she was pregnant. She pretended she was pregnant with my child; the thing is I never remembered sleeping with her. I just figured she was one of my many one-night stands.

When I found out she was only after my money, I ended it quickly. Ironically, I had lost my entire trust fund three weeks before I discovered her lies. She still has no idea that I do not have a penny to may name.

The letter she had sent told me to meet her at the church just past Luther's corners. I had to go or something would happen to Lucy. I was going for the sake of Lucy and my unborn child, if anything were to happen to either of them because I did not follow Ellie's demands I would never be able to forgive myself.

I enter the church and see a minister who looks like he is about to perform a wedding ceremony. I walk up to him. "Excuse me."

"Are you Dusty Donovan?" He asked me. I nodded my head. "Good, Good. now you stand right here, and Gertrude" He turned to an elderly lady who had to be at least 90. "Please play our wedding march."

"What the... Hey wait a minute here, I'm not getting married." The minister motioned for Gertrude to stop. He then turned to me.

"Why not my boy, your fiancé, said that you and her planning on Marrying if you are having second thoughts."

"Second thoughts, I never had first thoughts."

"You mean you don't want to get married."

"No."

"Ever?"

"I don't want to marry. Not today at least."

"Well Miss Hedrick said this was a wonderful day for you two to get married, she loves you so very much Mr. Donovan, you wouldn't want to break the poor girls heart now would you/"

I did not know what to do. I could not marry Eleanor. I just could not. I was planning to marry Lucy when Nicole was born. Oh didn't I tell ya, we found out the sex of the child. It is a girl. We are naming her Nicole Sierra after both of our mothers. I just hope she will be...I cannot even see it. Just thinking about what those witches would do if I did not go through with their plans.

"Mr. Donovan Eleanor looks like such a sweet girl don't you want to marry her?" The minister said. I smile.

"No, and I can't really explain to you why either, all you need to know is that if I don't tie the not with Elli, I'll lose the two most important people in my life.' As I said, that Elli walked in.

"Dusty." She said as she threw her arms around me and kissed me much too my mortification.

"Eleanor." I said revolted.

Tbc....

So will Dusty go along with the crazy women's plans or will he find away to save Lucy.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy's POV

The room that Blanche has me in is freezing. I cannot seem to get warm. I only wish Dusty could locate me and find away to save me without having to wed that mad woman. I hate judging people and I hardly ever do...all right I do all the time or did all the time, but that was before I fell for Dusty.

I wrap my arms around me and bring my knees up to my chin. The single thing that is keeping me going is my unborn child. If something were to happen to her, I do not know what I would do. Nicole Sierra has become my livelihood...next to Dusty she is my everything. I have to keep going for her. I have to keep going for her and Dusty. If nothing else.

I have family. A mother who I love tremendously. A father who I will always love, but will be forever alienated from. A grandmother who has seen the world, and has hopes of me becoming a classy woman in society. She is a woman I have let down when I fell in love with the town hooligan, as she would call him.

I have Aunts as well, one Aunt who dated Dusty back when they were teenagers. She once was in love with him. Now she cannot stand the sight of him. She blames him for her sister's death. Her twin, whom Dusty did Love, I am not too sure, whether the love for both of them was the same love, he has for me. I hope the love he has for me is stronger and more passionate.

The thing with my Aunts is they never loved Dusty wholeheartedly, it was all one-sided love on his half, and both were in love with other men.

My other Aunts my father's sisters, I rarely see. I know I should. One of them left town. Right when Dusty and I were just coming together. I remember a few months before she had left, she mentioned that if she was not already involved with two men already. She would go for Dusty is a heartbeat. I never took her seriously, but now that I think about it. She had always had her eyes on him.

My other Aunt is a married woman with a family. However that does not mean she will not look. However, I do not think I would have to worry. I am getting ahead of myself aren't I, hear I am worried about my Aunts and Dusty may be tying the knot with this Ellie person.

I close my eyes and rub my stomach. I try to assure my baby that everything is going to be fine.

"Lucy." I open my eyes. I hear a voice. Where is it coming from? "Lucy where are you."

Dusty, it is Dusty. He has come to rescue me. "Dusty I'm in here." I call out. I waited for him, and then I saw him. Then I saw her.

"Thank God I found you." He said as he started toward me.

"Not so fast Hun, your not going anywhere nears her." Ellie said in that awful twangy nasally voice of hers.

Dusty turned around. "You promised. You said if I married you, you would let her go." My world shattered when he said those words. He actually married her. To protect me. To protect our baby.

"I don't think so, hun. I'm not about to let a woman who is carrying your child to stay alive." Ellie pull out a gun and aims it right at me.

Dusty sees the gun and pleads with her to drop the gun. "Give me the gun Elle, please, I promise you. If you let Lucy and the baby live I'll do whatever you want."

Ellie laughed, "Do you honestly think I'll fall for that, I'm may be crazy but I'm not stupid. The tramp dies."

Being my ever-stupid self, I run up and push Dusty out of the way. I jump on to Ellie and begin to struggle for the gun. We struggle for a good thirty seconds before I hear the shot of the gun echo throughout the building. The next thing I know, every thing is black, and I am hitting the ground.

Tbc....I am evil.


	12. Chapter 12

Dusty's POV

I stand and watch as both women struggle for the gun. "Lucy." I call but she does not hear me. However, I hear the shot from the gun echo through out the building. It is as if I am watching a made for cable movie or something, it cannot be real. Everything is moving in slow motion. The next thing I know I see Lucy and Ellie hit the ground. Lucy first and Ellie on top of her.

I run to help them. "Lucy." I call out her name, but I get no response. "Lucy." I call again. Still no response. I push Ellie off and notice her move.

I Look down at Lucy and ask if she is all right. "Lucy Baby, can you talk to me?" I do not get any response. I lean in closer and whisper in her ear. "Come on baby talk to me. Open your eyes." I plead with her to wake up, however she is not.

Panic runs through my veins as I plead with her to open her eyes and say something. "Lucy. Lucy, say something, come on talk to me Please." I then feel her blood on my hand. Panic sets in as my breathing gets heavy. "Lucy, don't leave me."

I pull out my cell and call 911. "Yeah I need an ambulance at an old abandoned warehouse near route 14 hurry; a pregnant woman's been shot." I tell the dispatcher. I quickly hang up the phone and talk to Lucy.

"Please Lucy, Please don't leave me. Don't leave yet, you and I have to raise Nicole together." I tell her.

I try to remind her of what my life would be like if she were not in it. "Lucy you are my everything, I'm sorry I got married to Ellie I really am, I thought it would protect you. If I know she would try to kill you anyway, I would have found a better way. Another way to save you and the baby. Our baby. Our Little girl.

The thought of a little girl makes me so happy. I cannot wait until she is born. I just hope this shooting does not cause the doctors to deliver her prematurely; she is not strong enough to breathe on her own, or even live on her own. I lean into Lucy's stomach.

"Aiko, you have to stay strong for your mother." I started calling Nicole Aiko; it is a little nickname I gave her. Aiko means the little loved one or the beloved in Japanese. You might be wondering how I know Japanese huh? Well that is another story.

I hear sirens in the distant and begin to assure my two girls that the ambulance is on its way.

"Screw the ambulance." I hear Ellie talking. I turn around to say something, but notice she has the gun pointed right at me.

"Ellie, you don't want to do this."

"Dusty, leave the bitch and come on. You are my husband now." She says coldly. I look at her. Is she that crazy to leave a pregnant woman who has been shot all alone?

"I'm leaving her. Look you can have anything you want, my money, my club, my whole freaking life, but I'm not leaving Lucy." I shout at her tears flowing from my face. She does not give in. She scoffs at the fact that I am not leaving.

"Look mister, I'm your wife you do what I want." She says as she points the gun to my temple.

"Drop it." I hear the voice Hal Munson. I close my eyes. Ellie turns.

"Who are you?"

"Lieutenant Hal Munson now drop the gun and back away from the victim." Hal commanded. "Drop it now." However, Ellie was not listening.

"No, I have waited my whole life to be Mrs. Dusty Donovan and I'm not giving up on it."

"Lady I have had a very long day, and you are really trying my patients all I want to do is go home to my wife and relax, however because you and your wacky friend whom I have in custody already decided to...."

"Hal, forget about me and save Lucy." I tell him, the paramedics begin to work on her and load into the Ambulance.

As they did Ellie got distracted enough to force Hal to wrestle the gun from her and arrest her." Ellie was then arrested and put in police custody.

The Ambulance already left with Lucy. I rush to my car and hightail it to the hospital.

Tbc....Will Lucy Make it. Will Nicole make it? I will let you in on a bit of a secret, Dusty is not married. To find out how he is not continue to read the story.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lucy's POV**

Everything is dark. I can't seem to see anything around me. Why is it so dark? I can't figure out why I can't see. I can't seem to open my eyes.

"Lucy." I keep hearing Dusty's voice. I can't seem to reach him though. I try to find him through the darkness, but I can't.

"Dusty?" I call out. "Where are you?" I call again. Hoping he'll answer. Panic sets in as I continue to call him and he doesn't answer.

"Lucy don't leave me you can't leave me." I hear him, his voice strained with emotions. He thinks I'm leaving him, I'm not leaving him. I can't. Why won't he answer me though.

"Dusty, I'm not leaving you, you just have to tell me where to find you. Where are you Dusty?" I keep calling. He still doesn't hear me. "Dusty?"

Everything is silent again. I don't hear his voice anymore. "Dusty? Where'd you go. Dusty?" I keep calling for him. I then begin to hear other voices.

"She's twenty four weeks pregnant." I hear one of the voices say. That's right my baby. Where's my baby? I feel for her, but she isn't there. "Nicole?" I call for her.

"We're gonna have to operate, deliver the child prematurely." No, they can't. They can't take my baby. No...I won't allow it. I have to protect her. Why is Dusty allowing this to happen. Why?

"Lucy." I hear his voice again. "You did it baby, you did it. Now all you have to do is come back to me." He keeps telling me to come back, I haven't gone anywhere.

"I'm here Dusty." I see him, I see him with Nicole. He's holding our daughter. "I want to hold her Dusty." I say as I move towards him, however the closer I get the further away he becomes. "No come back, I want to hold my baby, give me my baby." Why is he doing this. Why won't he give me my baby.

I then see her. The woman he married. Smirking. "Dusty and your brat our mine now."

"No." I scream as....


	14. Chapter 14

**Dusty's POV.**

"We need a crash cart stat." I hear John Dixon call out to one of his nurse. I start to panic as I wonder what is going on.

"John?" I call out. He turns around.

"I have to get to Lucy." John said not really stopping to talk to me.

"What happened John, talk to me."

"Lucy flat lined." As he said this, my whole world crumbled. Lucy may be dying. My daughter is NICU. How did I lose so much in so little time? How.

"Mr. Donovan." I hear one of the nurses calling me.

I turn around. "Yeah."

"You may see your daughter now if you want." She smiles and leaves.

"Thank you." I do not want to leave Lucy however, what if she wakes up. What if she asks for me? I know I should go and visit Nicole. I...Did I forget to mention that Craig barred me from seeing Lucy. Yep because technically he is her next of kin. I am just the boyfriend. With Sierra not here. She cannot give her permission.

You might be wondering why Sierra is not here. There was some business she had to take care of in Montega; she made Craig promise to call her if anything changed. She would be here on the next chance she gotten. I just hope Lucy is still...I cannot even say it.

More tears flow down my cheek at the mere thought I may be losing both of my girls.

I hear Dr. Dixon talking to Craig. "How is she?" Craig asks.

"She's still critical, but she's stable. She's not out of the woods yet."

"What are the chances of her pulling out of this?" I ask.

"Not good, the next twenty four hours are critical." John says as he goes about his business.

I go up to Craig. "Let me see her."

"Not on your life." He smirks knowing he has the upper hand right now.

"Screw you Montgomery" I say as I head to the NICU at least he cannot keep me away from Nicole.

I begin to walk to the NICU when I hear Hal Munson's Voice. "Dusty."

I turn around. "Munson. What's going on, with my..." I cut off.

"Eleanor Hedrick and Blanche Merman are both on their way back to Western State psychiatric Hospital in Washington State. They both escaped from there a few months ago, Eleanor have been seriously ill for quite awhile now. She somehow convinced this Blanche person to play her mother."

"Eleanor is insane." I ask. I could not believe it.

"Certifiable, which means since she doesn't have the power to make her own decisions your marriage to her, is Null and Void." I smile. That had to be the best news I had gotten all day, the only thing that will top that is Lucy waking up.

Hal explained to me what the doctors explained to him, Eleanor isn't stable enough to make decisions on her own. Her Doctor is her Power of Attorney. Eleanor had agreed to give all rights to him as her soul decision maker.

Since he wasn't here to sign her marriage license, her Signature is Invalid, which means my Marriage is as well.

"Thank you Hal." I say as I quickly hug him, and head to the NICU. To see my daughter. Once I am there, I am ordered to put on all this protective clothing, so I will not give her or any of the other babies in there any germs. Their lungs are not strong to breathe and any germ born illnesses can cause a lot of damage.

The nurse leads me to Nicole's chamber. The tag on the unit says. "Girl Donovan." She looks so tiny, and helpless. The sight just breaks my heart. She is hooked up to a breathing machine to pump air into her lungs. "How's she doing?" I ask the nurse on call.

"You want the truth?" I nod. "Isn't doesn't look good. Your daughter has had some pretty major Drama done while in the womb, she'll be lucky to make it till tomorrow." My heart stopped there.

"She might not make it till tomorrow." I say stunned as I continue to watch her working to live. She is working hard. I can tell.

"Don't leave me baby, Aiko." I use the nickname I have for her I feel the tears flowing down my cheeks as I feel my legs give way under me. I fall down into a chair.

"I can't lose them, I can't." I say as I continue to let the tears flow. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Dusty she's gonna pull through this, she's a Montgomery, a Walsh and a Donovan don't forget." The person says I turn around and to my surprise....

Tbc.... I am going to have the next POV in the person that is talking to Dusty to find out that it is turn to chapter 15 coming soon...


	15. Chapter 15

Paul's POV

I guess it is my turn to tell you the story huh? Since Lucy is kind of out of it, and Dusty well he has seems to be out of it too. You know I would have never thought Dusty Donovan would be the family man type. I always plagued him for the hustler, the man who wants to make a quick buck.

However when Lucy Montgomery entered his life, man he changed, he changed for the better. He became more reliant on things at hand.

When I first heard that Dusty was shacking up with Lucy I wanted to murder him. Lucy stopped me though. She said she loved him and I should respect her decisions. I agreed. I still did not like the idea.

I actually agreed to let Lily pretend to be Rose to try to seduce Dusty into bed. It did not work. Dusty told Lily that she could pretend to be Rose all she wanted, he wasn't gonna hurt Lucy. He loved her.

I'm not sure if I hate the man or not. I don't know if I can ever get past the fact, he tried to steal my fiancé from me. Now I look at a tortured man who has lost so much in his life. I realize even if he is Dusty Donovan he doesn't deserve to lose his daughter or the love of his life.

I know how it feels to lose some one you love dearly. I got over Rose's death. If Lucy dies. I don't thing Dusty will get through it.

"Paul." He looks at me confused on what I'm doing there. "What are you doing here?"

"We were best friends once right?" I ask.

"Yeah, but..."

"But nothing man, you need all the support you can get. I'm sure there are a lot of people who think you deserve this, I however don't." I explain to him. Rosanna actually made me realize that we shouldn't take our friends for granted. Dusty was once a good friend. She also reminded me that if a child of mine were in there I would want any friend I could get.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. Have you seen Lucy? Craig allowing you in there." He asks. Craig has barred me as well. Rosanna is allowed it. She's keeping me up to date.

"No, I'll check with Rosanna later." I tell him. He nods.

"Tell her to come see Nicole." He said. I nodded. I left to go find Rosanna.

I found Rosanna leaning on her sister. She'd always thought of Lucy as her own child. She must be hurting so much. She just lost her baby not to long ago, and to think she may be losing another. It was heart wrenching.

I went up to her. "Paul." She greeted me. The doctors say there's no change. They even lowered her chances of survival." She said as she broke down. I held her up as he cried.

"Dusty wants as many of us to visit Nicole to give her our support." I tell her and Carly.

"Of course." Rosanna said putting on a brave face and heading to NICU, Carly and I right behind her.

When we get to the NICU, we stop suddenly as we hear Dusty talking to his daughter.

"You have to fight this baby, you have to. You have to live so your mom will live. You have to pull out of this." Dusty began to say. He sniffled a little.

"She's wonderful woman, your mother. She's perfect and wonderful and just the greatest person you will ever meet. However, she's in a hospital room fighting for her life as well. You know what though she's a Walsh and a Montgomery and if I knew better those are the two most a stubbornness family outside the Donovan's...so she must..." He then broke down into heart wrenching sobs.

Rosanna goes over to him and gives him a hug. "It's gonna be fine. Lucy is strong girl. She is."

I watch as Rosanna comforts a man who may be losing his entire family.

Tbc... I'm gonna have the next POV by Rosanna.


	16. Chapter 16

Rosanna's POV

I held onto the man who was shaking with sobs, I comfort him as if I was comforting my own child. He looked so helpless like a little boy who just lost his dog or something. I never had seen him like this. I can tell he really loves Lucy and their daughter.

I know what he is going through; I know what it is like to lose a child. I never wanted Lucy or anyone to ever go through something like this. I suppose it is a blessing that Lucy is in that coma so she does not have to go through the heartache of having to watch her baby die.

When Cabot died, I wanted to die. I hope Nicole can pull through this. Dusty gets up and looks at me. "How's Lucy is she doing better?"

I hated to tell him what the doctors had told me. I could not keep him in the dark though. "The doctors lowered her chances. It's touch and goes right now; they said she'd be Lucky if she made it through the night."

"Oh god no." His voice just breaking with Emotion, "Rosanna I have to see her. I have to tell her I'm never leaving her ever."

I did not know what to do. I was not Lucy's next of Kin Craig was. And Craig hated the man. However, I knew away for Dusty to see Lucy without Craig knowing.

I never really knew Dusty Donovan, but what I seen I seen a great man. Even if he went about things the wrong way. I never Judged Lucy when she started seeing him. I just wanted both to be happy. I told him if I ever found out, he was hurting her, I would not hesitate to call Jack. He took that as a sign that I accepted the relationship, which I did.

"Craig leaves around 10pm to check on things at the Club, no one usually is around at that time either. Except the On call Nurse. You can probably sneak in there." I tell him. He smiles at me and thanks me

"Thanks You Rosanna." He says quickly hugging me.

I leave Dusty and go to find my sister who knows what it's like to lose a child as well, she also knows what's it's like to lose the love of your life. "How's he doing?"

"Not good. I do not think he will get over it if Lucy does not make it. That man is in love with her."

"Poor guy, I hate to think about it. I however do not want to get my hopes up. The outcome doesn't look good." Carly said.

"It doesn't, but I'm holding out hope. I'm gonna go to the chapel to say a prayer for Lucy, Nicole and Dusty would you like to come." I ask

"No, Jack is supposed to come and I'm also waiting for Mike and Jennifer they're supposed to pick up Sage and Parker to take them home."

"Alright, I'll see you later." As I was leaving, I ran into Mike and Jennifer. Jennifer had forgiven me for my indiscretion with Jordan. We had come to an agreement per say and we are all friends now. What really shocked me is when I found out that Mike was dating Jennifer.

I am happy for him. He deserves a good woman. Jennifer is a wonderful woman and we will take good care of Mike.

"Rosanna." Jennifer greeted me. "How is Lucy?"

"She's still in a coma, I'm not too sure if she'll make it, the doctors say it doesn't look good."

Jennifer puts a hand to her mouth to stifle the cries. "And the baby?"

"She's still in NICU; it doesn't look good for her either." I tell her. I am going to the chapel, to say a prayer for them, would you like to come.

"Yeah. Poor Dusty, he must be taking this the hardest. He may be losing the only woman he had ever loved. He also may be losing his child. How horrifying." Tbc...

As Jennifer and I went to the chapel, we heard the doctors rushing into Lucy's room.

'Code Blue, Code Blue." All on call doctors ICU 3 stat, we need All On call doctors In ICU 3 stat." The loud speaker rang through the hospital.

"What's going on?" I ask.

Tbc....


	17. Chapter 17

Dusty's POV.

I hear the loud speaker calling a code blue for ICU 3. That Lucy's Room, I get up and run to the ICU as fast as I could. "God please let her be alright." I pray as I get to the waiting room of the ICU and notice everyone solemn faces.

"What's going on?" I ask. Everyone looks at me with pity and sympathy. "I asked what's going, tell me damn it."

Rosanna came up to me. "I'm sorry Dusty, I'm so sorry." Rosanna had tears in her eyes, she pulled me into a hug and held me. "I'm so sorry."

"Why what happened?" I asked not sure if I wanted to know the answer. Lucy could not be gone could she? I did not even want to think about it. The mere thought of her not being with me for the rest of my life is horrifying; it is not even worth thinking about. I cannot imagine my life without her in it. She is the only woman I had had any true feelings for.

"Lucy she...she's gone Dusty." Rosanna continued to cry. The words that came out of her mouth caused me to freeze up. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. I couldn't function at all. It was as if my body had shut down. I did not know what to do.

"She...she...she's gone?" I stammer as tears threaten in my eyes. I just stand there like a statue. Deflecting anyone who wants to help. "Leave me alone. Please?" I tell them. They all agree and back off. I muster up all of my strength to walk into her room not caring if any one stops me. I have to see her. I have to say goodbye.

I walk into the room and look over at the bed she was lying in. She was not there. Where was she? Could they have moved her already? I asked the on call nurse where she was?

"Miss Montgomery had been moved to the morgue at her father's instructions." The nurse explained. I figured Craig would have her moved as soon as possible, just so I couldn't say goodbye to her. The conceited jerk.

"Why did they move her so soon? Didn't anyone say goodbye to her?" I asked confused

"The goodbyes were said sir." She said as she continued her work. "Here." She said as she handed me something.

"What's this?" I ask noticing it was my mother's locket I had given her for her nineteenth birthday not to long ago. It was the only thing I had left of my mother Nicole. Burke my stepfather once mentioned to me that she wanted me to give it to the one woman I loved the most. Don't give it to just any woman, you have to truly love this woman with every fiber of your being. That's what she wanted. Therefore, I gave it to Lucy the woman whom I love more then anyone on this godforsaken earth.

There were many woman I could have given it to. Many woman I thought I was in love with. I'm glad I never did. I'm glad the woman I gave my mothers locket to was Lucy. I'm glad she had gotten to have it before she died. I only wish she could keep it.

I know who this belongs to now. I will give it to Nicole on her nineteenth birthday just like I did Lucy. I just hope Nicole makes it.

I stand holding the locket as I watch the nurse change the bedding and prep it for the next patient. I just stare at the spot where Lucy last laid. I never got to say goodbye. I never got to tell her how much she meant to me. She never got to hold the baby, I never got to watch her hold Nicole.

Tears began to flow as the last bit of strength left my body. My knees gave out and I fell to the flow screaming for Lucy. "LUUUUUCY' I screamed at the top of my longs until they were soar. I finally collapsed against my knees as I let my sobs rack my body.

I just laid there and cried not caring who saw me.

Tbc...


	18. Chapter 18

Aaron's POV

I could not believe it. I could not believe that Lucy was gone. It seemed as if it were yesterday that we were running across the country to clear my name. Now she is dead. It does not seem possible.

Lucy is a good person inside and out. Anyone who is lucky enough to know her will tell you she is the most selfless person they know. That is the truth too. That was one reason I had fallen in love with her. However that Love never lasted. Not like Dusty's love.

When I look at him, I see a man who is in love. A man who will stop at nothing for Lucy. I am the same way with my girlfriend. Alison Stewart, There is nothing I would not do for the girl. However, that is another story.

I watch Dusty as he continued to cry on the floor of her hospital room holding what looked like a locket. The man was broken; I had never seen Dusty Donovan like this. It was unbelievable. Anyone whoever doubted that Dusty loved Lucy just look at the man now.

My father Holden came up to me. "Aaron." I turned around to greet him.

"Holden."

"How you holding up."

"Better then Dusty, the man has completely broken down. I've never seen him like this." I say as I watched him. "It's so heartbreaking."

"He just lost the love of his life. He has the right to break down. He never has been like this. When Rose died he never showed any emotion. He put on a brave front. I do not think he ever loved Rose. He did not love her enough to show his emotions. With Lucy He does. He shows them all. That shows me that he is in love with her or was in love with her."

"I think he's still in love with her, I think he'll always be in love with her. I can't see him moving on to someone else ever." I exclaimed. I really could not see Dusty moving on. Lucy was his soul mate.

Holden scoffed a bit. "Aaron, this is Dusty Donovan we are talking about."

"I know. I just really believe that Lucy is his soul mate, and that he will never love any woman like he did Lucy." I explained to him.

After I talked to Holden, I looked back into the room. I saw Dusty up and walking towards us.

"Dusty?"

He just looked at us. His expression was blank however. "Where's Lucy?"

"Dusty she's gone?" I tried to explain. He was not having it however. He moved towards me.

"No she isn't, now goddamnit tell me well she is." He threw me up against the wall. "Where's Lucy."

"Dus...Lucy is dead."

"I'm telling you she isn't, I can still feel her, She's alive and someone is gonna tell me where she is." He let go of my shirt collar and let me drop to the floor.

"Dusty I'm sorry."

"Fine if you won't tell me, I'll just find her myself." He steamed. He was certain that Lucy was Alive.

Holden looked over at me. "Denial?"

Tbc...

Can Dusty really feel Lucy? Is she alive as he said she was?


	19. Chapter 19

Sierra's POV

When I got to Oakdale and found out that, I was too late. I did not know what to do. I could not believe that Lucy was gone. How could I lose two children in so little time? It does not make since to me.

I should have been here to protect her. I should have cancelled all meetings in Montega so I could be hearing for Lucy. I look stupid blaming myself don't I. If you were in my shoes, you would be blaming me too.

I found her father staring ahead. "Craig." I greeted him with nothing more then saying his name. I then went and broke down into my mothers arms.'

"Oh Mother, how can she be gone. I miss her so much." I sobbed against her chest as she held me. "What have I done to deserve this, why is god punishing me. I don't understand what I did."

Mother pulled back shocked at my accusations towards myself. "Darling you didn't do anything; Lucy was just put into danger no thanks to Dusty." Mother said as she managed to Assault Dusty in the process. Only mother would bash the man who Lucy loves and who happens to be the father of her child.

Speaking of the baby, I must go and see her. "I have to go and see the baby. She is my granddaughter after all."

"I will have nothing to do with that child. That child is a spawn of Dusty Donovan."

I was appalled at mother for saying such horrific words. "Mother how could you. That child has nothing to do with how her father runs his life. And may I remind you that child is also your great granddaughter so If I were you I would be nice to Dusty, cause as her father he can ban us from seeing her." I said firmly to her as I went to visit Nicole.

First I turned around to say one more thing to mother. "Oh and mother her name is Nicole you might want to learn that." I tell her and walk to the NICU.

When I am there, I see Dusty talking to her. I just listen.

"I know your mother is Alive. Baby, I can feel her. See your mother and me well we are so connected that if she were dead I would feel a peace of me missing. I know she is not gone. When your mother was buried alive and I thought she died. I felt as if something was taken from me. As if I had lost that missing peace all over again." I heard him say. He looks at Lucy as his missing peace. She completes him. I never knew how much Dusty was in love with my daughter, now I know.

He continued to talk. "See I don't feel that now, I don't feel like she's gone. She is alive, little one. And I'm going to find her." I figured this was my time to make myself known.

"Dusty?" He turned around and stared at me.

"Sierra, you're finally here." He said as he turned back to Nicole. "Nicole this is you Grandmother Sierra, now your mother is as just like her. Stubborn, a bit arrogant, Kind, Generous, and all so beautiful exactly the way I want you to grow up."

I laughed at Dusty's description of us Walsh is I suppose it was the truth. "How's she holding up?"

"The doctors raised her chances to a sixty percent so it looks good." Dusty smiled. I was so happy for them.

"That's wonderful, now why don't you tell me how you figure my daughter is alive." I ask.

He looks at me. "Yeah dusty would you please elaborate on that." I turned around to see mother wanting to know the truth.


	20. Chapter 20

Lucinda's POV.

I looked at Dusty and waited for him to answer my question. "Well Dusty?" He looked at me as if I was the plague or something.

"Well what?" He asked. How rude of him to disrespect me.

"Please tell us." I swing my arms around to notion that Sierra and I were not the only ones who wanted to know. "All of us, why you think that Lucy is alive when we saw her die. We said goodbye to her Dusty."

Dusty got up and walked towards me. "I didn't, I wasn't there."

"Then how can you be so sure she's alive?" Craig decided to make himself known. Of all the times to be on Craig's side is at a time like this.

"I know, alright. I can feel her. I can sense her. She is apart of me. Like Nicole is. She's alive, and I will find her." Dusty said as he called Sierra out of the room.

Everyone else had left. "Craig do something, I thought you had everything under control."

"I do Lucinda I do. Dusty doesn't know anything." Craig said his ever so calm self. That is what makes Craig Montgomery so dangerous he believes what ever he says and does it so calm and collected. In addition, when it comes to Lucy he stops at nothing.

"He knows something is up, Dusty Donovan my be many things Craig, but stupid isn't one of them, if he finds out what we did. What we did, he will not be happy."

"Dusty Donovan is a nuisance in Lucy's life. She will thank us once she wakes up. She will thank us for getting rid of Dusty." He said it. He believed it.

"You better be right, I don't want to be reminded of this last year."

"Lucy is safe where I left her." Craig smiled. His plan was too perfect, to perfect in fact that it could do only one thing. That is right backfire.

I know my granddaughter. I know she is not going to like being kept from the one thing she loves. Two now if you count Nicole. When I think of that child, I Can't help but not love her. However, I cannot show any feelings towards her. I have to do this for Lucy. She needs to plan her future; she needs to be around people her own age and do things nineteen year old women do. Hang out, Go to parties, Drink illegally, etc...not marry thirty five year old men and bare their children.

"I hope you right Craig, I really hope your plan works, because if Lucy ever found out what we did. We will lose her forever."

"She will never find out what we did. Now if you will follow me, I will take you to the place she is." Craig said as I followed him out of the hospital. He drove us to an old house.

The house was not run down, and it looked pretty well kept. "Craig you have Lucy here?" I asked.

An older man came out "Mr. Montgomery." He said in an Authentic Irish accent.

"How is my daughter?"

"There has been no change in her recovery sir." The man explained.

"Oh, Bert this is my dear old ex mother in law. Lucinda Walsh. Lucinda Bert O'Malley"  
  
"It's nice to meet you ma'am, please come in." He said as he showed us in to his home. He took us right to Lucy.

Tbc....Yep Lucy is alive, I am not that cruel. Now all Dusty has to be finding her. What will happen when he does? How will Lucy react once she wakes up? More twists and turns on it's way.


	21. Chapter 21

Craig's POV  
  
Dusty will never get to her again, that I promise. I will not have my nineteen-year-old daughter tied to a thirty five year old man and a child. I will not allow it. Lucy deserves to be a teenager, to go to college to get a good education. Then marry a man her own age and start family.  
  
She will not start one with Dusty Donovan. As long as I live, Dusty Donovan will never have her. I will also make sure that she never remembers him and if she does, I will just make sure that she remembers the horrible things he has done.  
  
As far as Lucy is concerned, Dusty is married to that psycho and that their baby had died. She has no reason to go back to him. Dusty thinks that Lucy is dead. I know… I know he claims he feels her, but that is just crazy. Dusty Donovan has never felt for anyone, and only thinks for himself.  
  
Lucy will thank me one day. "Craig." I turn around to see Lucinda talking to me.  
  
"Lucinda?" I walk over to her, she is watching Lucy sleep.  
  
"Craig do you think she will wake up from the coma." Lucinda asked. The doctors had said she didn't need any of the machines, she was breathing on her own and her brain and heart were functioning just fine. However, she was still in a coma.  
  
"I don't know, I sure hope she wakes up. I really do not know what I would do if I lost her. I really hate to have to make Sierra think she's gone, but if we're gonna pull this off we have to be the only ones who knows."  
  
It was a decision I had to make. I could not tell Sierra that Lucy was alive, she would tell Dusty. If I know my ex wife she would never go along with any of my plans. Lucinda on the other hand, she wants Dusty out of Lucy's life as much as I do, I knew she would go along with it.  
  
I walk over to Lucy's bed. "Lullaby you have to wake up soon." I say to her, using the nickname I have always called her. I know she hates it, but I am her father and she will always be my Lullaby, my sweetness, my little girl.  
  
The doctors said that we need to keep a close eye on her, she did not need to be in the hospital anymore, but she still needs a nurse, which is why I brought her to this house. The woman is a nurse. She will take good care of her.  
  
I sat on Lucy's bed and stroked her forehead. "Everything will be as it should; I promise you that Lullaby, Dusty will never hurt you ever again." I tell her as I kiss her good night.  
  
I will do every thing in my power to make sure Dusty Donovan never finds her.


	22. Chapter 22

Dusty's POV

I told Sierra my suspicions; I told her how I found it odd that they moved Lucy's body so soon. See I remember when Rose passed away. They had to prep her for transfer, and that took time. They moved Lucy too soon.

"Are you sure Dusty, I mean if Lucy is alive I would like to know." Sierra wanted nothing more then for her daughter to be safe and sound. At home with Nicole and me.

"I can feel her Sierra, I know you may not believe in cosmic...or whatever you call it relationships, but I do and I believe that Lucy is alive. I feel her. I sense her. She's out there, and I'm determined to find her." I tell her as I go back into the NICU. I look down at my daughter.

"She's strong. Both of my girls are." I tell Sierra.

"Of course they are, they're both Walsh's." Sierra laughed. 

"I don't know what I'd do if I were to lose both of them. There is a part of me that has this inkling that both of them are going to leave me, I mean look at all the other people in my life. My mother died because of me. Rose died..."Before I could finish she had interrupted me.

"None of those were your fault, and Lucy getting shot and Nicole that's not your fault." Sierra tried to reassure me that I could not have predicted what would have happen. I prefer to think otherwise however. I know it was my fault.

"You're wrong Sierra if I hadn't gotten involved with Eleanor Hedrick Lucy wouldn't have gotten kidnapped, she wouldn't have gotten shot, she wouldn't have been fighting for her life and Nicole would still be in Lucy waiting to be born in a few months, but instead she's in that Incubator fighting for her life with every thing she has in that little body of hers."

Sierra laughed a little. "Dusty you were involved with the woman years before you even met my daughter. You could not have predicted that she would come back and did what she did. So stop blaming yourself."

"Sierra don't you understand. Everything I touch gets hurt or leaves."

"So what your gonna give up on them, Dusty I know you. I know how determined you can be."

"Maybe that determination went away when Lucy did."

"Your not even gonna look for her."

"What's the point? I'll just destroy her again; she's better off without me." I say and for some odd reason I actually believe myself.

"Dustin Donovan you stop feeling sorry for yourself, pick your self up "Sierra began to urge me on. "You find my daughter; you find the love of your life. If you believe she is alive then I believe you, but I will not let you give up on her do you understand?"

I looked at Sierra with shock. I chuckled a little, why was I so surprised. "You know what Sierra you're right, I have to find Lucy no matter what the cost.

Tbc... so how will Dusty find Lucy?


End file.
